For the Love of Water – Aus Liebe zum Wasser
by wine witch
Summary: Severus Snape findet nach dem Ende des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges eine merkwürdige Freundin, die sein Leben für immer verändert. SS/HG. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "For the Love of Water" von corvusdraconis.


**For the Love of Water – Aus Liebe zum Wasser**

Originaltitel: For the Love of Water

Autor: corvusdraconis

s/11131823/1/For-the-Love-of-Water

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Beta-Korrektur: Sun and Stars und Fedora23.  
Vielen Dank für Eure sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

1\. Herzlichen Dank an corvusdraconis für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

2\. Der Ausdruck „Gillyweed", deutsch „Dianthuskraut" bleibt in dieser Geschichte einer namentlichen Verknüpfung wegen unübersetzt.

**For the Love of Water – Aus Liebe zum Wasser**

Seit Lily war Severus nicht mehr der Typ, der eine Schwäche für jemanden hatte; das hatte er sich selbst mehrmals gesagt. Er war nicht anfällig für emotionale Ausbrüche von Sympathie, Empathie oder übertriebene Weichheit. Er war – so argumentierte er – kein emotionaler Mensch. An den meisten Tagen war es ihm egal, ob er sein Haar kämmte, und während er es fast täglich wusch, stellte der Aufenthalt tagein, tagaus in der Nähe von Zaubertränken mit der Zeit fantastische Dinge mit Haaren an. Eines davon war das, wie er aussah. Seine Garderobe war etwa so kreativ wie Begräbnisvorhänge, und das einzig Modische, das er trug, waren seine Stiefel aus Drachenleder, von denen dank seiner Roben niemand viel zu sehen bekam.

Er war völlig unattraktiv. Er starrte auf seine krummen, fast gelb aussehenden Zähne. Es war nicht so, als ob er sich die Zähne nicht putzte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er mit der Art von Zähnen geboren worden, die Muggel wie besessen mit Wasserstoffperoxid und kuriosen Bleichmitteln behandelten, um sie „natürlich" aussehen zu lassen. Nun, seine Zähne waren natürlich; er hasste es, dies zu sagen. Es gab nichts, das er dagegen tun konnte. Seine Adlernase war prominent und sah aus, als hätte er sie von der Skulptur eines römischen Generals gestohlen und auf sein Gesicht geklebt. Wenn an ihr auch nur annähernd etwas Attraktives war, so sagte es ihm niemand – nicht, dass er – welchem Narren auch immer – zuhören würde, der versuchte, ihm das zu sagen.

Fast ein Jahrzehnt Neckereien und Hohn ihm gegenüber, sein Aussehen und sein angeblicher Mangel an Hygiene hatten es ihm unmöglich gemacht, sich selbst als jemanden zu sehen, den irgendjemand begehren könnte. Ein Blick zurück in das Gesicht seines Vaters, Tobias, bestätigte nur, was er von dieser Seite der Familie geerbt hatte. Es machte ihn noch mehr zum Paria in der Gesellschaft.

Als er in den leeren Kessel starrte, um mit dem Brauen seines neuesten Tranks für den Krankenflügel zu beginnen, sah er einen weichen, braunen, lockigen Pelz am Boden des gewählten Kessels und fühlte etwas.

Leichtes Heben und Senken bewegte eine winzige Lunge auf und ab, und von Zeit zu Zeit zuckten Schnurrhaare. Winzige, schwarze Krallen ragten aus zwei Vorderpfoten hervor, und zwei Hinterpfoten mit Schwimmhäuten und ein langer, pelziger Schwanz legten sich um den Körper wie eine Decke.

Ein Zucken lief durch Severus' Brust, als seine blasse Hand in den Kessel griff und über das weiche und dichte, ölige Fell des Otters strich.

Die dunklen Augen des Otters öffneten sich; sie gähnte weit und rieb ihr Gesicht an seiner Hand. Er hob sie auf seinen Arm hoch, und sie lag rücklings in seinem Arm, die Pfoten über ihrer Brust gefaltet, während sie in sein Gesicht starrte.

„Hallo", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

Der Otter streckte die schwimmhäutigen Pfoten nach oben und legte sie an die Seite seines Gesichts. Sie drückte ihre Schnauze an seine Wange und leckte sie sanft, bevor sie auf seine Schulter sprang und ihren warmen Körper wie eine Stola um seinen Hals legte.

Ihr Körper war außerordentlich warm, aber in der Kälte des Kerkers war es wie der Zauber eines warmen Feuers an einem Wintertag. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, und der Otter schnurrte ihn an und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals.

Er war sich nie sicher, wo oder wann der Otter auftauchen würde. Seit er ihre Pfoten aus dem Verschlussring einer Muggelplastikflasche befreit hatte, während er auf der Suche nach Gillyweed unterwegs war, folgte sie ihm fast überallhin. Er machte lange Schritte, um zum nächsten Ort zu gelangen, und sie hüpfte hinter ihm her und krabbelte auf den nassen Felsen und dem Rasen herum, um ihm zu folgen.

Als er mit dem Korb in der Hand vom Meer weggegangen war und sich auf's Apparieren vorbereitete, war ihm der Otter noch immer vom Strand gefolgt. Das letzte Mal, als er sie an diesem ersten Tag gesehen hatte, war, als sie versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, während er nach Hogwarts zurückapparierte und den einsamen Otter an der Küste zurückließ. Er wusste, dass sie dorthin gehörte.

Als er das nächste Mal auf der Suche nach Gillyweed unterwegs war, war sie wieder da gewesen und auf dem Rücken geschwommen, während sie einen Stein auf die Meeresschnecke auf ihrer Brust schlug. Sie schwamm zu ihm, tauchte unter und kam bei ihm wieder an die Oberfläche. Es war, als wüsste sie, was er brauchte. Ein paar Minuten lang tauchte sie hinunter und brachte ein Bündel kostbaren Gillyweeds für ihn zurück.

Als er dieses Mal wieder wegzugehen versuchte, folgte sie ihm entschlossener, hüpfte in seinen Kräuterkorb und verlangte, mit ihm zu gehen.

Er setzte sie hinaus.

Sie sprang abermals hinein.

Er setzte sie wieder hinaus und ertappte sich dabei, dass er mit ihr sprach und ihr mitteilte, warum es albern wäre, wenn ein Seeotter mit ihm nach Hogwarts ginge.

Sie sprang erneut hinein und starrte ihn mit braunen Augen an, die so dunkel waren, dass sie schwarz hätten sein können. Sie legte ihre nassen, schwimmhäutigen Pfoten auf seine Hand und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, der eine Resonanz in Severus' lang verschlossenem Herzen hervorrief. Vertrauen. Sie vertraute ihm.

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, und sie stieß liebevoll dagegen. Severus spürte, wie etwas Schmerzähnliches in seiner Brust aufstieg, Naginis Gift nicht ganz unähnlich, das vor so langer Zeit sein Bestes versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Was war dieses Gefühl?

Der Otter kletterte seine Roben hinauf und kringelte sich um seinen Hals; ihre Wärme schmiegte sich an seine Haut und ließ einen Schauer über seinen Körper laufen. Behaglichkeit. Wie lange war es her, seit irgendjemand oder irgendetwas ihm so etwas Einfaches gegönnt hatte?

Dann tat Severus Snape das Impulsivste, das er jemals in seinem kurzen Leben, in dem er dem Ex-Dunklen Lord eine Halb-Prophezeiung gebracht hatte, getan hatte, – er disapparierte mit dem Otter um den Hals nach Hogwarts zurück.

Und so begann sie, die merkwürdige Freundschaft eines alten und müden Zaubertrankmeisters, der zu stur gewesen war zu sterben, als eine Riesenschlange ihr Bestes gegeben hatte, um dies geschehen zu lassen. Es war eine Freundschaft zwischen ihm und einem einsamen Seeotter, der das Pech hatte, in einem Muggel-Wasserflaschenverschluss stecken zu bleiben, aber das unwahrscheinliche Glück hatte, einen Retter zu finden. Sie folgte ihm überall hin. Sie rollte sich während des Unterrichts um seinen Hals, schlief in seinen Kesseln, während sie darauf wartete, dass er von seinen langweiligen Kollegiumsversammlungen zurückkehrte, und stupste Bücher aus seinem Bücherregal. Er schwor zu Merlin, sie wollte, dass er ihr vorlas. Seltsamerweise las er ihr vor.

Zuerst hatte er sich dabei ein bisschen albern gefühlt; es schien seltsam genug, laut vor sich hin zu lesen, aber sie rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen, während er las. Er streichelte beim Lesen ihren Rücken oder Bauch, und es schien, als bekäme dabei ein Teil von Snapes eingerostetem Herzen einen Tropfen Getriebeöl.

Wenn jemand an seine Tür klopfte, tauchte sie oft in die dunklen Ecken seiner Räume ab und kam erst heraus, wenn es wieder ruhig war. Obwohl sie sich während des Unterrichts um seinen Hals kringeln konnte, schien sie zu begreifen, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, sich nicht zu vielen Menschen zu zeigen. Die Schüler sahen sie selten, und selbst wenn sie es taten, wagten sie es nicht, zu lange hinzusehen oder Severus Snape zu fragen. Dafür sorgte die tief verwurzelte Angst vor dem älteren Zaubertrankmeister. Ob ihr klar war, dass es auch ihn vor einer genauen Untersuchung schützte, wusste er nicht, aber ein seltsames Band verband sie, das zwischen ihnen zu wachsen schien. Jede Berührung, jedes Geräusch, jedes leise Wort oder jedes fröhliche Zwitschern ließen sein Herz ein wenig mehr schmelzen.

Sie schlief jede Nacht eng an ihn gekuschelt, manchmal um seinen Hals geschlungen, manchmal neben seinem Gesicht zusammengerollt, und manchmal legte sich sein Arm um ihren Körper und zog sie wie ein kostbares Kuscheltier an sich. Er zog sie in seine Wärme unter der Decke, während die Geräusche seines leisen Schnarchens den Raum erfüllten. Sie weckte ihn am Morgen rechtzeitig, damit er sich auf seinen Unterricht vorbereiten konnte. Sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel, wenn es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen, und tummelte sich in der Badewanne, während er seine schmerzenden Muskeln darin einweichen ließ. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, trieb auf der Oberfläche und schien seine Gesellschaft zu genießen – sie bat um nichts, aber gab dem einsamen Zaubertrankmeister umso mehr.

Manchmal seifte er sie ein und benutzte einige der duftenden Öle, an denen er sie von Zeit zu Zeit erwischte, wenn sie neugierig daran schnüffelte. Dann stieg er aus der Wanne, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und hob sie hoch. Mit einem leisen Lachen trocknete er sie ab, während sie versuchte, das Öl wieder in ihr Fell zu putzen.

Eines Nachmittags wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie nennen sollte. Er nannte sie nicht einmal „Otter". Er bezeichnete sie in seinen Gedanken als „sie", und dabei stieg ein Bild von ihr in ihm auf, wie sie am Boden seiner Kessel schlief. Seine Vorstellung von ihr in seinen Gedanken war eher, dass sie auf dem Schaum in seiner Badewanne lag, als ein Name. Er überlegte, wie er sie gefunden hatte, als er nach Gillyweed suchte.

„Ich denke, ich werde dich Gil nennen, kurz für Gillyweed, da ich dich so gefunden habe", sagte Severus zu ihr.

Der Seeotter starrte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an und legte ihre schwimmhäutigen Pfoten an seine Wade. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, vertrauliches Lächeln, hob sie hoch und wiegte sie. Sie ließ sich bequem in seinen Armen nieder und strahlte wohltuende Wärme aus.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen er auf dem Berg von Papierkram, den er benotete, einschlief. Manchmal, während er darauf wartete, dass ein Brauvorgang endete, schlängelte sie sich unter seinen Arm und diente ihm als Kissen. Er wachte auf, nachdem er zahllose Stunden auf sie gesabbert hatte, und sie rieb ihre Schnurrhaare an seinem Kinn und quietschte ihn an, ehe sie den Sabber aus ihrem öligen Fell putzte.

Manchmal stand er mit einem Löffel in der einen Hand und einem Rezept in der anderen, und die Zutat, die er brauchte, befand sich praktischerweise am anderen Ende der Arbeitsfläche. Gil sprang die Arbeitsplatte entlang, schlängelte sich durch die Kessel und Becher, schnappte sich entweder die Schüssel oder den Behälter mit den Kräutern, die er brauchte, und zog sie zu ihm hin. Das erste Mal hatte er sie ungläubig angestarrt, bis sein Trank überkochte. Sie hatte ihn angezwitschert und hörte sich dabei wie eine kleine Version von ihm selbst an, der einen Erstklässler einen Dummkopf schalt. Severus hatte gelacht. Es war ein echtes Lachen. Er ließ den Löffel und das Rezept fallen, Kessel hin oder her, und drückte Gil fest an sich.

Der Otter starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, oder vielleicht dachte sie, dass er nie einen gehabt hatte. Er ließ den missratenen Trank verschwinden, begann erneut und stellte dieses Mal das Rezept auf einen Halter neben dem Kessel. Gil breitete sich davor aus und sah aus wie ein aufmerksamer Schüler in einer seiner Klassen, der ihn beim Brauen beobachtete. Alles, was er tun musste, war, an eine bestimmte Zutat zu denken, und wenn sie nicht vor ihm lag, überquerte sie den Arbeitstisch und holte sie für ihn. Nachdem der Trank fertig gebraut war, füllte er ihn ab, räumte das Durcheinander auf und zog Gil in seine Arme und trug sie mit sich. Manchmal schwatzte sie mit ihm, als unterhielten sie sich miteinander. Er hörte ihr zu, als könne er sie verstehen. Manchmal, wenn er die Augen schloss, wurden ihre Töne fast zu Worten, aber dann war der Augenblick verflogen.

Klassen kamen und gingen. Die Jahreszeiten vergingen, und oft unternahmen sie gemeinsam Sommerausflüge zum Meer, wo sie gemeinsam nach Gillyweed suchten. Sie brachte Meeresschnecken, Hummer und allerlei seltsame „Lebensmittel" herbei und versuchte, die Beute mit ihm zu teilen.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr für den riesigen Hummer danken sollte, den sie vom Meeresboden geholt hatte. Sie schien vollkommen glücklich zu sein, die Berührung seiner Hand und den Klang seiner Stimme als Gegenleistung zu akzeptieren. Von Zeit zu Zeit zog sie lange Muschelstränge für ihn herauf, und er stellte fest, dass nichts den Geschmack der Muscheln übertraf, die dort im Meerwasser am Ufer gegart wurden.

Er saß am Strand und aß seine Meeresfrüchte, während das Geräusch von Otterzähnen, die Schalentiere aufschlugen, oder das Schlagen eines Steins gegen eine Muschel eine seltsame Atmosphäre schufen.

Am Ende verbrachte er viele Nachmittage damit, am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees oder an den Docks zu sitzen. Seine nackten Füße hingen im Wasser, während Gil tauchte und umherschwamm, spielerisch in die Brandung hinabtauchte und ihm manchmal seltsame Pflanzen brachte, die er in seinen Zaubertränken verwenden konnte.

Er stellte fest, dass er sich darauf freute, welches Buch sie in seinen Räumen von seinem Regal schubsen würde, oder herauszufinden, in welchen Kessel sie sich gezwängt hatte, während sie geduldig auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Sie war zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, zu Wärme und zu etwas, das ihn in einer Art berührte, wie er sich nie zu fühlen für fähig gehalten hatte.

Die Zeit verging und er wurde langsamer, die Verwüstungen zweier Kriege und all dessen, was er überlebt hatte, holten ihn ein, aber Gil blieb immer an seiner Seite. Er fragte sich, ob er irgendwie ungewollt die Haustierverbindung hergestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er sie vor so vielen Jahren mit diesem einen Akt des Mitgefühls an sein Leben gebunden. Er bemerkte, dass auch sie langsamer wurde. Sie versäumte es nie, auf ihn zu warten. Sie versäumte es nie, seine Bücher in seinen Räumen hinunterzuschubsen. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, oder sie holte ihm Wasserpflanzen und Trankzutaten.

Jemand wie er, der sie gekannt hatte, als sie „jung" gewesen war, konnte nicht anders, als die Verlangsamung ihrer Tauchgänge zu sehen. Er bemerkte die Verlangsamung ihres Atems und ihren steten Wunsch, um seinen Hals zu liegen, statt über seine Tränke-Arbeitsplatten zu hüpfen. Es kostete sie mehr Anstrengung, um in Orte wie Kessel herein- und herauszuklettern, und sie verließ sich mehr auf ihn, um sie von Plätzen hochzuheben, die ihr einst keine Herausforderung geboten hatten.

Er gestand ihr, wenn niemand außer ihnen beiden anwesend war, dass sie etwas Besonderes für ihn geworden war – etwas, das einzig sein Eigen war. In betrunkenem Zustand gab er an Lily Potters Todestag einmal etwas Tiefschürfendes zu. Er sagte ihr, wäre Gil eine Hexe statt eines Otters, hätte er sie ohne zu zögern geheiratet und ihr das Wenige geschenkt, was von seinem gequälten und einsamen Leben noch übrig war. Er betrachtete sie als jemanden, der schön, freundlich und nachsichtig war. Er sah sie eher als Hexe denn als Otter. Er platzte damit heraus, dass er sie nicht verdiente, aber überglücklich darüber war, dass sie da war.

Gil hatte sich um seinen Hals geschlungen, als er am Kamin das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, wie sie es immer tat. Sie war da, als er aufwachte, wie sie es immer war. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht, als er auf der Suche nach dem Kater-Trank umhertaumelte, sogar als er versehentlich auf ihren Schwanz trat und sie vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

Severus hatte sie hochgehoben und in seinen Armen festgehalten und sie in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Angst und Selbsthass an sich gedrückt. Er hatte ihren Schwanz verbunden, nachdem er Salbe auf ihn gerieben hatte, und sie dann an sich gedrückt, während er jede Flasche Alkohol, die er besaß, direkt in den Kamin schob. Er hatte nie wieder Alkohol getrunken.

Die Hauselfen waren zu Spezialisten darin geworden, Gil mit allen möglichen frischen Meeresfrüchten zu versorgen, um sie gesund zu halten, und ein Teil von Severus fragte sich, woher sie sie hatten. Er war jedoch dankbar, dass sie so großes Interesse daran hatten sicherzustellen, dass sie alle Lebensmittel hatte, die sie brauchte. Severus fand indessen Trost im Klopfen eines Steins gegen eine Muschel, das aus seinen Räumen tönte, und im Geruch von Meerwasser, Seetang und Salz. Die Haufen geplünderter Seeigelhülsen, Krabbenpanzer, Meeresschnecken, Muschelschalen, leerer Schneckenhäuser, Seesterne und allerlei anderer Otternahrungsmittel waren Beweis für die abwechslungsreiche Ernährung des Otters. Manchmal öffnete sie mit den Zähnen einen Igel und bot ihm etwas von dem kostbaren, goldenen Fleisch an, das in der zerbrochenen Schale lag. Sie sah ihn mit einem so seltsamen Bedürfnis nach Zustimmung an, dass er zögernd ein Stück des goldenen Igels aus dem stacheligen Äußeren zupfte und es aß, während sie zusah. Sobald sie sicher war, dass er es gegessen hatte, aß sie weiter. Severus war sich nicht sicher, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt seltsamer war, die Tatsache, dass sein Otter ihn fütterte, oder die Tatsache, dass er den Geschmack dessen mochte, was sie ihm zu essen gab.

Severus gestaltete ihr in seinen Räumen eine Meereslandschaft mit Seegestein und einem Gezeitenbecken und sorgte dafür, dass es mit Seetang und lebenden Meerestieren gefüllt war, das sie nach Belieben nutzen konnte. Sie schien es sehr zu schätzen. Doch jede Nacht, egal wie viel Spaß sie in ihrem Gezeitenbecken hatte, krabbelte sie hinaus und gesellte sich zu ihm in sein Bett. Sie rollte sich an seinem Körper zusammen und schlief bei ihm.

Diejenigen, die das Glück hatten, das Innere von Severus' Wohnung zu sehen, waren oft verblüfft, warum er sie wie eine Meereslandschaft gestaltet hatte. Widerwillig gaben sie zu, dass es eine großartige Meereslandschaft war, und sie auch gerne so etwas in ihren Räumen gehabt hätten.

Ein Drama folgte, als er wieder zum Schulleiter ernannt wurde. Severus musste mit seiner Meereslandschaft in das Büro des Schulleiters umziehen, und fast jedes Porträt eines ehemaligen Schulleiters an der Wand zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Albus und Minerva bewiesen, dass sie noch genauso versiert darin waren, ihre Nasen in seine Angelegenheiten zu stecken, wie sie es im Leben getan hatten. Seltsamerweise jedoch hatte Minerva Gil zum ersten Mal gesehen und ihre täglichen Hänseleien wegen seiner Gesundheit eingestellt. Gil war, wie sie bemerkte, darin sehr versiert, Severus als Wecker, Kalender, Vorgesetzte und freundliches Ohr zu dienen. Der pflichtbewusste Otter hielt sein Leben in Balance, stabilisierte seine Stimmungen und stieß Bücher vom Regal.

Er erfüllte seine Pflicht ihr gegenüber und versäumte es nie, ihr jeden Abend aus jedem Buch vorzulesen, das sie umgestoßen hatte. Egal, ob es sich um fortgeschrittene Zaubertrankherstellung, Studien zur Tierintelligenz, Wahrsagen: Realität oder Unsinn oder das Monatsmagazin Verwandlung handelte, er las ihr mit demselben Behagen vor.

Er stellte fest, dass es beim zweiten Mal weitaus weniger stressig war, Schulleiter zu sein, als beim ersten Versuch, und jetzt, da er keinen Unterricht mehr gab, schien die Tatsache, dass er langsamer wurde, nicht so schrecklich zu sein. Er musste nicht mehr dreist durch das Klassenzimmer rennen, um die Schüler vor Zaubertrankexplosionen zu retten, noch musste er wie ein Nachtschwärmer auf der Suche nach Ärger und Schurken durch die Gänge patrouillieren.

Jetzt, da er Schulleiter war, stellte niemand in Frage, dass er ein Haustier hatte, und sie überlegten auch nicht, wie ein Tier wie sie die Gesellschaft des mürrischen Schulleiters angenehm finden konnte.

Es schien, als schätzten die Leute seine Fähigkeiten als Schulleiter weit mehr als die als Zaubertrankmeister und Professor. Die Schule florierte in einer Art, dass die Schüler die besten Noten seit Jahrzehnten erzielten, es gab weniger Kämpfe zwischen den Häusern, und der Konflikt schien sich auf das Quidditchfeld zu beschränken. Sogar das Kollegium verstand sich. Das schloss Severus und den neu ernannten Professor Longbottom ein, dem er schwor, sollte der Mann jemals während seines Wachdienstes einen Fuß in das Tränkeklassenzimmer setzen, ihn sofort zu entlassen. Nach diesem einen Vorfall kamen die beiden Männer jedoch ziemlich gut miteinander aus, und Neville hatte einmal gesagt, dass die Tatsache, dass Snape ein Haustier gefunden hatte, vielleicht das Beste war, was ihm je passiert war.

Seltsamerweise stellte Snape fest, dass er dies nicht abstreiten konnte. Gil war mehr als nur ein langlebiger Otter. Sie war seine Freundin, seine Vertraute, sein Haustier und so viel mehr, als Worte ausdrücken konnten.

Die Jahre vergingen weiter und graue Haare ersetzten alles Satinschwarz, das einst Severus' Haar gewesen war. Grau hatte sich in Gils Schnurrhaare eingeschlichen und begann sich langsam in ihr dunkelbraunes Fell zu schmuggeln, was ihrem Pelz einen Pfeffer-und-Salz-Look verlieh. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr in seine Kessel schleichen und entschied sich stattdessen, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, während sie in ihrem kleinen, marinen Habitat trieb. Er trug sie jetzt öfter auf seinen Schultern und wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, um auf ihn zu warten. Sie kuschelte sich dankbar an ihn und bot ihm Trost mit ihrer Wärme.

Als Severus und Gil im Sommer am Strand saßen, und neben ihnen der Korb mit frischem Gillyweed stand, wusste Severus, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie zusammen das Meer sahen. Sein Körper wurde langsamer. Die Anstrengung des Apparierens war fast zu viel für seine alten Knochen. Er hatte sie in der Brandung spielen sehen; der Schatten des jüngeren Otters, der in den Wellen hüpfte, brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Sie brachte ihm noch einen Hummer, und er lächelte.

„Was für ein Wunder du bist", sagte er zu ihr und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Fell. „Welche Verrücktheit hat dich dazu gebracht, dich an mich zu binden?"

Gil antwortete nicht. Sie rollte sich einfach um seinen Hals, atmete in sein Ohr und kuschelte sich in sein Haar.

Sie kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück, nachdem sie den Sonnenuntergang über dem Ozean beobachtet hatten. Er behielt dieses Bild im Kopf, wie Gil im Wasser spielte, zusammen mit dem, wie sie einen Hummer vom Meeresboden hochzog. Es waren solch kleine Dinge, und doch waren sie weitaus bedeutender, als es schien.

Als er im Bett lag, drückte sich Gils Gesicht an seines, und sie leckte seine Wange. Er strich mit einem traurigen Lächeln mit der Hand über ihr Fell. „Es tut mir leid, Liebes", flüsterte er. „Ich fürchte, das war unsere letzte gemeinsame Reise ans Meer. Dieser Körper ist alt und erledigt."

Gil kuschelte sich an sein Gesicht; ihr Atem kitzelte seine Wange und seine Nase. Er zog sie an sich und ließ die Wärme ihres Pelzes gegen seine Haut drücken.

Tage vergingen und Gil erwachte als Erste, wie sie es immer tat. Sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel und zog seine Steppdecke hinunter, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Jedes Mal wurde er langsamer wach und zog es vor, länger im Bett zu bleiben, oder er schlief in seinem Sessel oder während der Kollegiumsversammlungen ein. Manchmal schlief er ein, während er ihr vorlas, aber den Otter schien es nie zu stören. Sie drückte das Buch mit ihrem Gesicht zu, zog es von seinen Beinen und rollte sich dann auf Severus' Schoß zusammen und schloss ihre Augen. Seine Hand lag immer auf ihrem Rücken.

Eines Morgens, der so vielen anderen zu gleichen schien, zog Severus sie an sich, seine Atmung war langsam und wurde flacher. Er hielt sie fest und strich mit den Händen über ihr seidiges Fell. „Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz", flüsterte er leise. „Ich fürchte, ich habe nichts mehr zu geben." Er hielt sie fest an sich; seine Hände sanken in ihr Fell, während sein Gesicht sich an ihren warmen Körper drückte. „Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben, nicht wahr, Liebes?", sagte er und starrte in die dunklen Augen des Otters. Er strich über ihren Kopf und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Schnurrhaare. „Ich glaube ..." Seine Stimme verstummte. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich am meisten geliebt." Severus' Atem rasselte und seine Augen schlossen sich.

Gil drückte ihr Gesicht an seines und rieb sich daran. Sie bewegte sich unter seinen Händen, als würden seine Hände sie streicheln. Sie legte ihre Pfoten gegen sein blasses Gesicht; Altersfalten bedeckten seine einst fein gemeißelten Wangenknochen. Sie stieß einen traurigen Schrei aus und drückte ihre Pfoten in sein Gesicht, während sie mit ihnen über seine Wange auf und ab strich. Tränen liefen die Wangen des Otters hinab.

Gil sank gegen Severus' stille Form und schob ihren Körper unter seine Hand, um sie auf ihren Rücken zu legen. Sie drückte ihr Mäulchen gegen seine Wange und ihr Körper zitterte, während Tränen über ihre Schnauze liefen. Ihr Körper bebte, ihre Atemzüge wurden mühsam, und dann wurde der Körper des treuen Otters still, ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie schloss sich ihrem Meister im Tod an.

Dort fanden die Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts sie zusammengerollt wie im Leben – einen gut bewachten Zaubertrankmeister, Schulleiter und Professor und seine ungleiche Freundin. Bei den anderen Helden ihrer Zeit, in der Nähe der Gräber von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall wurden sie zusammen beigesetzt.

Zusammen waren sie auf dem Porträt des Schulleiters abgebildet – ein Mann, ein Dunkler Zauberer, ein Verräter, ein Held, ein Lehrer und sein geliebter Otter Gil. Niemand wusste, woher sie gekommen war, aber für einen gewissen Schulleiter Severus Snape hatte sie die Welt bedeutet, und er war ihre Welt gewesen. Und als Neville Longbottom in das Büro des Schulleiters einzog, behielt er das Gezeitenbecken. Er sagte, der tapferste Mann, den er jemals gekannt hatte, habe es hergestellt, und er würde es als Erinnerung behalten. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass das größte Herz dem bescheidensten Wesen gehören konnte, sei es ein Mann oder ein Otter.

Manchmal, wenn Neville aus seinem Fenster auf den Schwarzen See schaute, sah er eine Gestalt im Schatten. Die Figur saß mit den Beinen im Wasser. In ihrer Nähe spielte die Gestalt eines Otters in der Brandung unter ihm, aber wenn er blinzelte, verschwanden sie wie Phantome.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus erwachte und seine Augen blinzelten in der Helligkeit von allem. Er legte seine Hand über sein Herz und zuckte zusammen, als er sich an sein ganzes Leben erinnerte.

Er stand im Licht und fragte sich, was ihn in diesem Jenseits hinter dem Schleier erwartete. Er hatte niemanden, der hier auf ihn wartete. Lily war eine unerwiderte Liebe; er nahm nicht an, dass sie ihn hier begrüßte. Seine größte Liebe war ein einziges, einsames Otterweibchen gewesen, das die Hartnäckigkeit besaß, sich in sein Leben einzuflechten und ihn anzunehmen.

Gil.

Würde er sie hier in dieser Nachwelt sehen? War er dazu verdammt, sogar hier, in der Welt jenseits des Lebens, allein zu sein?

Severus spürte einen Stich von Emotionen. Wie erbärmlich konnte ein Mann sein, der sich in ein Meeressäugetier verliebte, das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal menschliche Gefühle verspürte? Er war so ein romantischer Idiot gewesen. Er ließ sich von seinem Gemüt erzählen, dass sie so viel mehr als nur ein Meeressäugetier war. Er fühlte sich dazu verdammt, für immer unerwiderte Liebe auszuleben. Er würde durch jedes Leben zum nächsten am gleichen Kummer leiden.

„Severus?"

Severus' Kopf schoss sofort hoch. Im weißen Dunst sah er einen Schatten auf sich zukommen. Er erkannte diese Stimme. Wer war das?

Er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und stellte fest, dass er jemandem auf den Fuß trat.

Es gab ein kurzes Lachen. „Zumindest bist du diesmal nicht betrunken", sagte die Stimme leise, traurig. „Du hättest nicht zufällig Verbände und Salben in deinen Roben?"

„Gil?", flüsterte Severus.

„Ich bin es", sagte die Stimme erstickt. „Verzeih mir, ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen, um dem Leben ins Auge zu sehen. Ich habe dich zu sehr geliebt, um zuzusehen, wie du den Rest ohne einen Freund durchleidest."

Der weiße Dunst verblasste, und er erkannte die langen, lockigen Haare einer seltsam vertrauten, älteren Hexe. Ihr Haar war silbern und braun und sah so sehr wie Gils Fell aus.

„Hermione?", sagte Severus.

„Bitte, hasse mich nicht", sagte sie, und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

Severus legte seine Handfläche auf ihre Wange; sein Daumen wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich." So viele Emotionen durchliefen ihn. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab.

Hermiones Schultern sanken herab, und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schlossen sich resigniert ihres höchsten Verrats wegen, der aus den richtigen Gründen begangen, aber dennoch ein Verrat war. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie mit einem halben Schluchzen. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, und ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass Verrat das Einzige war, was Severus nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie tat einen qualvollen Schritt von ihm weg und zwang sich, sich in den Dunst zurückzuziehen.

Seine Hand war auf ihrer Schulter und zog sie zurück. Seine Handflächen lagen auf ihren Wangen. „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, Hermione", flüsterte er. Er starrte in ihre Augen und sah in ihr gealtertes Gesicht. Ihre Augen – es waren Gils Augen – warm, voll Akzeptanz, liebevoll und sein. Sein, wenn er sie nur beanspruchte. „Ich … liebe dich."

Hermione liefen wieder die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Als ob er seine Aufrichtigkeit beweisen wollte, drückte Severus seine Lippen auf ihre, und Hermione stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Er ließ seine Liebe zu Gil über sie strömen. Er erinnerte sich an jede Nacht, die er damit verbracht hatte, ihr vorzulesen. Er erinnerte sich an jeden Tag am Meer, an jede Klasse, in der sie sich um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, und an jedes Mal, wenn er in seinen Braukessel hinuntergeschaut hatte, um sie zu finden, die auf ihn wartete.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, war Hermiones Hand auf seiner Wange. „Du bist wieder jung", flüsterte sie.

Severus schaute in ihr Gesicht und bemerkte, dass auch sie nicht mehr so alt aussah wie zuvor. Sie sah genauso aus wie nach dem Zweiten Krieg, jung und lebhaft. Er starrte in ihr Gesicht, und eine Träne lief über seine Wange.

Hermine sah ihn warm an. „Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape. Wirst du bis zum Ende aller Dinge bei mir bleiben?"

Severus zog sie in einen Kuss, sein Mund bedeckte ihren in Verlangen, Erlösung und Vollendung. Als er sich zurückzog, trafen seine schwarzen Augen ihre, und er schenkte ihr ein echtes Lächeln. „Immer."

Hermione antwortete mit einem Lächeln, das seine Sonne und sein Mond war, als sie ihn in ihre Arme zog.

Und so fing es an. Zwei Seelen verbanden sich und waren für immer und durch die Zeiten miteinander verflochten. Bruder und Schwester, Vater und Tochter, Mutter und Sohn, Liebende oder ein gewisser Zauberer und sein Haustier blieben für alle Zeit zusammen.

Immer.


End file.
